godfather_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Winston Drivor
'''Winston "Bloody Winston" Williams Drivor '''it's an American hitman who served the criminal underworld from New York, he was one of the most wanted Hitmans by New York criminal organizations until mid-2017. When he was arrested and handed over most of his employers, ruining many mafia families. Drivor also works as a personal Hitman of the Vlark crime family. Winston has long been one of the most wanted men by Interpol and the FBI. After his agreement with the FBI, in 2018 he entered the witness protection program. And he wrote an autobiography called, the bloody story of a Hitman. Biography Early Life Winston Driver was born in July 1978 in New London, son of English descendants. His family soon moved to New York. According to Winston's biography, he and his father went to the forest every month to practice hunting and shooting, soon he developed a passion for weapons and hunting. Becoming a formidable sniper at just 15 years old. He soon came into contact with street criminals in Brooklyn, and became a Messenger who sent messages from mobsters to mobsters in the Vlarck family. When Winston's father found out he was involved in the mafia, he threw him out of the house. However, Winston broke into his own home and took his father's hunting rifle. The only weapon he had to do his jobs for the Vlarcks. Hitman At only 20, Winston was already a very skilled Hitman. He murdered for several Mafia families in New York, such as the Corleones, the Leones and even the Cuneo. Despite this, he never ceased to be a personal Hitman of the Vlarck crime familly, to whom he was faithful until the end. Winston also traveled to Florida to do services for drug lords. But he didn't adapt and went back to New York. End of the line In April 2017, Winston was on his way to murder a member of a mob family. Winston had created many enemies over the years, and the five great mafias of New York made the Vlarcks hand over Winston to the cops. Before Winston reached his destination, his car was stopped and he was arrested. Since the Vlarcks handed over the New York police, a lot of evidence about him and his crimes. Winston realized that he had been betrayed by the Vlarcks, and so to get revenge he handed over all the bosses he had worked for. Including, Toni Cipriani, Jacoh Vlarck, and Bob Richie. Of the three, only Jacoh and Bob were arrested. Ruining their families, Winston was released for handing over the mafia bosses, and joined the witness protection program. He wrote a book in late 2018, describing his entire life and handing over more crime bosses. As of this moment, he has not yet been murdered. In his book he describes himself as a "man marked by the mafia" and knows that sometime he will be killed, but he no longer cares. Category:Hitmans Category:Americans Category:Vlarck crime familly Category:Criminals Category:Wanted